


Unplanned

by Winchester_chick



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Heartbreak, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_chick/pseuds/Winchester_chick
Summary: AU with loads of canon divergence. There are 3 Ryder children, Sapphire the eldest who has always been seen as the "Black Sheep" and the twins Selena and Scott. Selena, or a Sapphire sees her, The Golden Girl, gets everything she wants, even the title of Pathfinder. Scott remains in a coma.Sapphire finds herself on Kadara... she finds someone else too...





	1. Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone. New fic which is hopefully different to those you have read before. 
> 
> Some of this fic has been co-written with my good friend Mikayla. When those chapters come up I will give credit.
> 
> Any comments are welcome. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One – Family Ties

Sapphire paced on the bridge, she was not happy that her baby sister had decided to go alone onto an alien planet. Saph had watched nervously out of the window as her sister was met with armed guards on Aya. Liam had to stop her from racing out the door to protect her.

“Let her do it on her own Saph” he said into her ear his arms were around her waist pulling her to him, primarily he was stopping her from leaving but he was also stopping her from hurting herself and probably him.

“Get off-a me Liam” Saph struggled in his grasp, “She’s my little sister I can’t let her just stroll into danger”

“With her biotics? She’s hardly in danger” he retorted.

Saph accepted this with a huff and Liam released her. She started to pace, thinking about her family.

Sapphire was the eldest of the three Ryder children, or as her mother put it the “surprise”. Saph wasn’t planned, their parents had not been dating long when Ellen found out she was pregnant. Alec did the honourable thing and asked her to marry him. 

Ellen went into labour early with Saph, so early that they hadn’t even discussed names. When Saph was born they immediately knew her name from the colour of her eyes, they were the deepest shade of blue they’d ever seen in a human. The name was chosen. Sapphire. She started the trend for “S” names.

Sapphire couldn’t remember too much of her childhood, but she could remember mom being pregnant with the twins. She remembered mom being sick a lot with the babies, she was in bed most of the time. Dad spent most of his time looking after mom so Saph was left to her own devices.

The twins were born the day after Alec’s birthday, he always saw them as his birthday present. From that moment on it was as if the twins were more important than she was, it was always “Go downstairs Saph”, “Don’t touch those babies Saph”, “Your brother couldn’t have done that, why are you always lying Saph?” 

Mom tried her best to include Sapphire in everything they did, but she was still tired from the birth and looking after the twins overnight. Dad however always blamed Saph for everything that went wrong, it was like the was the black sheep, the child he didn’t want but was stuck with.  
It got worse after moms death, Ellen died the day before Sapphires 16th birthday, the time of life where a girl really needs her mom and she was no longer there. Needless to say Saphs birthday was forgotten, not that Saph cared, the one thing she wanted she wouldn’t be able to have. Her mother.

After that day Saph was made to feel more unwelcome than ever. Alec focused all his attention on the twins, making sure that they didn’t feel the loss of their mother. He even moved Saph into the dusty old attic so Selena could have her room. He didn’t even decorate it for her.  
That night Sapphire understood that she was truly alone. She hugged her old scruffy teddy tight and cried until there were no tears left to fall. She was numb.

Saph went off the rails, she partied, she drank, she would do anything to feel again, to be loved. She found all the wrong men in all the wrong places. Crawled in at 3am stinking drunk, system full of god knows what.

Alec despaired, he did love his daughter in his own way, he lost his wife, his best friend and now had 3 children who depended on him and now the eldest daughter was going off the rails. Sapphire reminded him of his late wife so much it hurt.

A few years passed, Saph moved out and went from disastrous relationship to disastrous relationship never really doing anything with her life. Whereas her brother and sister went from strength to strength making their father proud which was something Saph knew she never could do.

Finally Alec snapped and forced his daughter into the initiative, Saph hated him for it. She didn’t know what she wanted to do with her life but she knew it wasn’t this. Saph trained as a soldier, she put all her efforts into guns and fighting. She reluctantly accepted the implant even though she hated the idea of something watching her 24/7, knowing her every move and feeling. 

Then came the 600 year sleep.

They were woken as soon as they arrived at Habitat 7. Saph was woken first, then Selena they were stood drinking coffee when the gravity failed. Cora came floating into the room to reset it. Saph had mixed emotions towards Cora, she was dads second, she was damn good at her job but she always had this smugness to her that Saph just couldn’t warm to.

The sisters were called over to Scotts pod by Lexi the Asarian doctor, they were told that he had to be kept in a coma. ‘Great’ thought Saph, ‘no-one to defend me from dad’

Scott had always been the first to leap to Saphs defence when he saw their father being unfair to her. When she was upset always there with some chocolates to cheer her up and when she inevitably got dumped by her recent squeeze Scott was her shoulder to cry on.

Before Saph could gather her thoughts they were being bundled into a shuttle pod and carried down to Habitat 7. Saph was with her sister and Liam when the aircraft crashed. Thankfully they all survived.

Habitat 7 was a mess, everything seemed to either want to hunt them, poison them, shock them or kill them. There was no way this planet was habitable, they really were back to the drawing board. The trio managed to find the other shuttle pod and fight off some kett, they managed to get a comm signal from Alec and they trekked to his location with Cora.

Alec explained his plan to the group, that they were to activate the monolith which he believed would change the weather making this planet more habitable. Liam and Saph provided fire cover while Cora, Selena and Alec pushed forward gaining their way inside.

Saph watched as her father and little sister entered the monolith, she waited for them to come back out. Suddenly the ground shook and the monolith changed the variation of light it was emitting, her father was right it did change the weather, there was an immediate and sustained improvement.  
Selena and Alec came running from the monolith, quickly followed by some form of cloud. Saph had no idea what it was but knew it was dangerous, she started to run too. She dived off the end of the platform with her father and sister. She watched as her sister fell and smashed her helmet, Saph couldn’t get to her quick enough. As soon as she started to get close Alec raised his hand to stop her. He took his helmet off and gave it to Selena so she could breathe. He then interfaced with SAM.

“No Dad it should be me! I’m the one who shouldn’t be here, you should live” she shouted at Alec. Alec ignored her until he finished with the interface, he lay back dying, in his last few breaths he managed to utter “I’m sorry”.

Saph waited with her sister until she woke up in SAM node, she paced, she worried, she waited. Finally Selena was awake and that’s when she found out the plan.

Selena was made pathfinder, of course she was, she was the golden girl, she never did anything wrong. Fine she had some training Saph couldn’t deny that, but she was overlooked again, maybe if she’d have had a little support…

“So pathfinder,” Saph started the latter word dripping in malice, “who’s going to be your second?”  
Without sparing a heartbeat Selena replied, “Cora”.

Sapphires jaw tensed, tears pricked in her eyes. She thought for once her own sister might give her a break, give her a chance to prove herself, but clearly she was in leagues with their recently deceased father and she appointed the one person she couldn’t stand as her second. She excused herself and practically ran out of SAM node.

Now they were here on Aya, an alien planet, Saph had had many run ins with alien men, none of them had treated her well. Especially him. She shuddered as she thought of his face again, he didn’t matter now, he was dead.

Finally Selena came back on board with a rather large purple Angarian. Saph couldn’t stand the way her sister was looking at him, she was gushing over him, it was clear to anyone that she found him attractive.

“Everyone, this is Jaal, the newest member of our team,” she announced to the crew on the bridge, “Jaal… this is… well everyone”

Saph folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow, she was less than impressed at this new addition to the crew. Selenas smile dropped when she saw her sisters face, she knew a little of her past but hoped that this wasn’t affecting her future decisions. She watched as Saph left the bridge.


	2. Differences and Desertions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Mikalya and edited by me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two – Differences and Desertions 

It had been a month since Jaal had joined the crew. Selena had just placed another outpost on Veold. Days prior to the marking of the new outpost, Selena had saved Moshae Sefa. She had been chewed out by the Moshae and her own sister about her decisions lately. She had even tried to be nice to her sister and the half arsed joke about Veold being Jotunnheim had fallen silent. Jaal of course didn’t get the reference. Sapphire hadn’t been the most pleasant to him either, constantly scoffing or rolling her eyes when he would try to make conversation. Tensions didn’t explode, however, until the Tempest departed Aya leaving the Moshae to her own people, and when Jaal decided to stay. Which in all honestly surprised the pathfinder. 

“You placed another science outpost?” Sapphire spat. 

“Yes, may I ask what your point is? We have no idea what is in this galaxy.” Selena replied leaning on the table next to the research pad. 

“"That's exactly why we should be defending ourselves. First and foremost that should be our priority. Safety." Sapphire bit back.

"We don't know shit about the planets we want to inhabit. We need to know so the dangers!" 

"So they can figure us out and kill us because we don't have the guns or resources to defend our people? Smart move Sel, real smart" Sapphire was really starting to piss Selena off with her attitude lately. 

“No Saph, so the new environment, climate, animals, plants, so those don't kill us first. Have you thought of that? Probably not. I'm the pathfinder, what I say goes. If you'll excuse me I have an Angaran to speak to." Selena moved to walk towards the lab where Jaal had made his own space. 

"Yeah typical daddy's golden girl walks away. She's said her piece and everyone else is wrong. Self-entitlement at its highest ladies and gentlemen.” Sapphire fake applauded. 

"You know what? At least I'm not a bitch to everyone I meet. I saw the way you looked at Jaal when he came aboard. I'm trying to make allies with a new race and you stared him down like the devil. I might be golden, but I'm not prejudice."

"Do you even know anything about him Selena? Or have you just gone love blind over him? Do you even know what aliens like that are capable of? No? I do first hand. And it's not fucking pretty. So excuse me for being weary.”

"No I don't know, but he came on this ship trusting me an alien to him as well. I'll be damned before you do something to hurt him. Emotionally or physically. You will not blow this for us."

"Well then pathfinder, seem as though your decision has been made" Saph words dripping in sarcasm as she mock bowed. "I shall be taking my leave, after all you wouldn't want to risk your mission and your reputation for your wayward sister would you?” She had made her way around the table blocking her sister’s path. 

Selena decided she had enough attitude for a day and decided after this lovely chat she would retire to her quarters for the evening. She knew Jaal wouldn’t give her attitude like her sister, but she also didn’t want to think about the fact that he could probably hear this argument. 

"You're right. I wouldn't want to help someone who doesn't want it." Selena smirked at her sister as she bumped shoulders roughly with her sister as she walked out of the meeting room towards her quarters. 

"Pathfinder?" Jaals voice reached Selena's ears as she reached her quarters.

"Yes Jaal?" Selena turned around to face the large Angaran man. 

“I couldn't help but overhear the exchange between you and your sister." He stated as his large blue eyes took in her features. 

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry about that." 

"It was heated, has it always been like that... between you and her?" He asked sheepishly. 

"Uh.." She rubbed her neck not sure if she should let him know, but figured who would it hurt? 

"Yes. You can say that."

"I have lots of brothers and sisters, it's part of the relationship to fight. Do you... Do you wish to talk about it?" His tone completely sincere. 

"Okay. Um.. come on in." She smiled back strutting into her quarters. Jaal watched her move, eyes drifting to her bottom then back up to her hair. They both sat on the edge of the pathfinder’s bed.

"what is that?" Jaal asked spotting something in her hair.

"A ponytail? Or are you talking about the black strand around my hair?"

"This ponys tail... Do all humans have this?" He questioned confused. 

"Um. It's a hairstyle, most women have one if their hair is really long." 

“So your hair does not grow like this? Fascinating" Jaal rumbled staring at her hair. 

"No, I pull it back.. would you like to see?" She bit her lip. 

“Yes I would. I like to see how things work"

Selena smiled as she pulled the black band out of her hair letting it fall down her back. she loved her hair. It wasn't typical to anyone else's in its stark white colour.

Jaal was lost for words. The way her hair framed her face was just beautiful. “thank you for showing me that.... So about your sister?”

"Yes, she's upset that I am the one leading around her. She thinks I'm stupid for making our outposts science oriented." Selena sighed sadly.

"Science is what I would choose too... tell me about your past with your sister...what do you remember?" Jaal asked curious.

"She's always hated me. I really don't have many positive memories with her at all." Selena balled a fist remembering some fractions with her sister.

"That is a shame. When I have a problem with my family I speak to them about it. Have you tried this?"

“No. She wouldn't even let me if I tried." Selena sighed sadly. 

"How do you know?" Jaal asked reclining on her bed.

"My dad tried when he was alive, my brother tried as well. She doesn't listen to anyone." Selena recalled laying back as well. Jaal sensed that he should leave the subject of the discussion there. The door to the Pathfinders quarters hissed open taking both Jaal and Selena by surprise.

"Oh... interrupting? Sorry I just wanted to know about the task that you've assigned?"

Selena felt her cheeks burn. Of course her sister would assume something was happening. "I'm letting Jaal decide. Whatever he needs your help with."

"Oh great someone you barely know pulls rank above me? Nice to know you see me as something you've stepped in... just like dad did" tears stung in Saphs eyes again she left the pathfinders quarters. Jaal stopped Selena from going after her "I will speak to her on this mission... Maybe I can turn her around.”

"Jaal I don't want her to be rude to you." Selena replied her tone betraying her sadness.

"It is very rare that I take offence. You never know... she might end up liking me" he chuckled a little as he stood up.

"Let's hope not too much." Selena muttered under her breath.

"I heard that" Jaal said while leaving the room.

"Heard what?" Selena yells after him feigning ignorance. Once Jaal was gone from her quarters she decided it would be a great time to take a nice hot shower.

****

Jaal and Sapphire prepared to leave the Tempest for Havarl. "So then Jaal... what are we going to be doing?"

"Taking out some of the Roekaar that have made themselves known." Jaal stated with little tone.

"Yep I can shoot." She said folding her arms across her chest, making sure that she didn't look at Jaal.

"Good." He replied as he grabbed his kett gun

She waited through the awkward silence for the tempest to land. The loading bay doors opened. "So which way?"

"Come this way." Jaal replied as he lead her towards the site.

She followed him through the wilderness; she kept her eyes peeled for anything that might attack them. A flower bloomed in front of her "wow... that was beautiful" she followed the flowers spores upwards

She saw Jaal eye her suspiciously. "Look I know my sister thinks I'm a complete bitch... but I'm not as bad as I come across"

"You really hurt her you know."

"And what about the years of hurt she's poured into me? What about all the times my father favoured her over me? Always daddy's little princess and I was always the fuck up!" She gasped, "Oh shit... I shouldn't have.... let's just get back to the task in hand, yeah" she stormed ahead of him.

"May I remind you your sister seems to be under pressure.”

"My sister" she laughed sarcastically "look out for your sister, why can't you be like your sister, your sister is so much better than you your sister is under so much pressure. Well what about me for a change? Have you stopped and questioned what I've been through? No have you fuck she's played her 'woe is me, too many people's lives on my shoulders' card and you're falling at her feet. Well fuck it. I'm done with this shit. You wanna hunt the fucking roe what-ever-the-fuck-they-are go ahead. I'm done" she threw her hands up in the air and started to walk away.

"You are a very self-centered person, and I feel sorry for you. I hope you change before your heart is consumed by hate." Jaal spat.

She turned back and looked him dead in the eye "You're all the same" she turned her back on him and walked away. 

****

Sapphire walked back to the science station she had already seen a trader there and figured she could pay him to take her away.

"Hey pretty lady....what can I do for you?" the trader asked while looking up from his datapad.

"You heading to Kadara soon?" after the spat with her sister, Sapphire had done some studying. There weren’t too many occupied planets in Andromeda but she had found that Kadara was home to the exiles who left the Nexus. She didn’t particularly want to go there but anywhere was better than the Tempest at the moment.

"In the morning yes... why?" The trader responded.

"I need a ride.... I will pay you 1000 credits if we go tonight" The trader nodded and took her to his shuttle.

**** 

Jaal couldn't fight the Roekaar alone so he headed back to the tempest. He didn't want to, but he had to let her know. So he bee-lined for Selena's quarters. 

"Pathfinder Jaal is requesting entrance; body language suggests he's nervous." Sam drawled. Selena smiled as she paused her movie.

"Pathfinder.... Selena... I need to speak to you urgently." Jaal called through the door.

"Come in Jaal."

"Selena... I am sorry... your sister... She... she is" Jaal struggled to tell her.

“What Jaal?” Selenas heart rate was increasing, she feared the worst.

“She walked away from me and is gone. I could not find her” Jaal responded.

“SAM, Where is Sapphire?” She asked the AI.

"I am not at liberty to say pathfinder" the monotone voice responded.

"SAM you can and you will tell me as pathfinder." Selena demanded.

"I cannot pathfinder. Sapphire erased the interaction." SAM stated.

"She would have to go to SAM node to erase it completely!"

"Not exactly pathfinder." Selena sighed her shoulders dropped, saddened. 

"She was not nice to me Selena."

"In sorry Jaal, What happened?"

"She was referring to how she was always compared to you. How no-one ever took care of her. I told her she was too self-centered and that her heart would be consumed by hate. She then said ‘You’re all the same’ What did she mean by that?" Jaal asked as he paced.

"That everyone loves me and hates her."

"I can see why." Jaal mused. Selena's face turned red. 

"Goodnight Jaal. I can't do anything about Saph until she lets herself be known." Selena walked him out. She climbed back into bed and played her movie. 

"Thor is banished. The line of succession now falls to you. Until Odin awakens Asgard is yours. Make your father proud, my king." Selena tried to find enjoyment in one of her favourite movies. Instead, she sat there shaking with sobs.


	3. Outcasts, Smugglers and Sapphire

Chapter Three – Outcasts, Smugglers and Sapphire

Saph stepped off the shuttle into the docking bay, she breathed in the Sulfuric air, ok it stank but she didn’t care. She was finally free. Sapphire heard a slight cough from her side, the trader wanted to be paid. She opened her omni-tool and quickly transferred the promised credits to him.

“A pleasure doing business with you ma’am” he added to the transaction.

Sapphire smiled and nodded politely, the sun was setting in the sky perfect time to find a place to drink and somewhere to stay. 

****

He noticed her as soon as she stepped of the trader shuttle, sun glinting off her red hair, eyes that were the deepest shade of blue he’d ever seen. Athletic build but still having curves in all the right places. He eyed her like a lion watching his pray. Reyes quickly finished his transaction and followed her to Krallas song.

****

Sapphire opened the door and made her way down to the bar. She surveyed the clientele of the bar, a mix of Krogan, humans, Turians and Asarians. She dropped her bag at the bar “Whiskey. Neat.” She ordered before the Asarian had chance to speak.

“Here you go” she responded placing a drink in front of Saph, “Anything else?”

“I don’t suppose you know where I can rent a room?” she asked hoping that there would be a good answer, the Asarian female opened her mouth to respond but didn’t get chance.

“I know a few” A Spanish accent rang through the air.

Sapphire raised an eye brow and painted a cocky smirk on her face, she turned around to him. There he was tanned skin, black hair, golden eyes and padded armour that fit him perfectly. Somehow Saph managed to keep her face in a relatively neutral expression even though her heart was beating out of her chest “and you are?” she asked.

He chuckled, “Why don’t I tell you all about me over a drink?” he signalled to the bar tender for another two drinks while resting his elbow on the bar.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and moved away from him, “Really? That old line?” she flicked her eyes to his again, he raised an eyebrow at her still awaiting an answer. She was ashamed at herself for the way she melted, she was usually so much stronger than this when it came to men. “Only if you’re buying”

The Spanish stranger chuckled again, “A feisty one… you have a deal” he grabs the drinks off the bar and starts walking over to an empty table.

Sapphire grabbed her bag and followed him, “Can I at least get your name?” she asked.

“Reyes” he responded simply

“No last name Reyes? Are you like Madonna or just a man of mystery” she asked taking a drink and smiling a little.

“Perhaps. Do you like playing detective?” He groaned internally at that line. He knew he could be cheesy but that was bad, even for him.

“I am not nearly drunk enough for you to be asking me that type of question, Reyes” he liked the way she said his name, “I’m Sapphire by the way, Sapphire Ryder, but you can call me Saph”

She liked the way he looked at her, like she was the only woman in the world. “Ryder?” He questioned, “As in Pathfinder Ryder?”

Saph groaned, “Yes… but before you start getting any ideas I’m not the pathfinder, that went to my baby sister, dad completely bypassed the black sheep here”

Reyes cocked an eyebrow and leaned back in his seat, “you’re in the right place, exiles, scavengers, smugglers, black sheep. We all mix here.”

Sapphire studied him, “So which one are you?”

“Smuggler” he replied simply as if it were perfectly normal.

She cleared her throat, “About these rooms?” she asked him, bringing the conversation back to its real primary purpose.

“Some are not fit for a woman as beautiful as you. Lucky for you, you have me” he said with an air of confidence while smiling at his red headed companion.

“Well then Mr I-have-no-last-name where should I start looking?” she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as he came closer to her. She swore she stopped breathing for a second or two.

“My place” he whispered against her lips, they brushed against hers gently, she felt her knees give a little.

‘You’ve done worse for less Saph’ she thought to herself and pressed her lips against his returning the kiss. She broke the kiss and pulled away a little, resting her forehead against his, “Do you take advantage of young ladies often Reyes or am I just special?”

“You are rare and beautiful, your name suits you” he confessed, a sudden expression of truth surprised even him.

“I’m trying to figure out if that was cheesy or charming” she said with a smirk, sitting back in her seat and raising an eyebrow.

He flashed her a smile while taking her hand, he winked, he decided to let her figure that out for herself “Come on lets get out of here”

****

Saph woke before he did, her head was on his chest his arm wrapped around her waist securely. She smiled at the memories of last night while she played with his chest hair a little. She decided that she needed to make a move, she removed his hand from her waist and slowly made her way out from under the covers.

“Going somewhere?” A sleepy masculine Spanish voice asked her.

Saph sat up on the edge of the bed, “This isn’t my first one night stand Reyes, I know how this goes” she said her eyes searching for her underwear.

He propped himself up on his elbow, “Is that what you think this is?”

“Well all the signs are there, damsel in distress, let me buy you a drink, I’m not telling you my last name, come to my room. Its ok I’m a big girl I can handle it” She said while fastening her bra and standing up.

“Its Vidal” he replied while watching her dress.

“What is…… oh…. Breaking the rules now are you? Reyes Vidal” she raised an eyebrow at him while searching in her bag for a clean top, she placed her sniper rifle on the end of the bed while she rummaged.

Reyes sat up, and took the rifle in his hands, she spared no expense on this, “this is an excellent rifle Ryder, you know how to use this?”

Saph took the rifle from him, “Yes, I am a soldier, or more specifically a sniper. And this,” she held the rifles barrel to her lips and kissed it, “is my baby”

‘Christ she has no idea how sexy she looks right now’ Reyes thought to himself, there she was gun in hand, black panties, back tank top, sex hair, blue eyes burning into him.

“We could make this a more permanent arrangement if you like Ryder” he propositioned her.  
“And what arrangement would this be Vidal?” she asked putting her gun down.

“I always need hired guns and you need a place to stay,” he watched her face change she seemed reluctant, “You don’t have to stay here, I have other properties”

“What are you? Head of the Kadaran Mafia?” she asked incredulously.

Reyes laughed, “Something like that, now what do you say?”

“My own place,” she stipulated then smirked, “throw in a couple of nights like last night and you’ve got a deal” she watched his eyes grow wide and a smile form on his lips.

There was a flurry of action as he moved forward and grabbed her, bringing her back onto the bed. “Deal, Ryder” he said just before crashing his lips to hers again.

Sapphire giggled. “One further clause…. No strings” she bit her lip as she waited for his response.  
He stopped for a second, he didn’t know if he could stick to the last part, he was fairly certain that the strings were already starting to form, but if this was how he kept her he didn’t see a choice but to agree, “No strings” he agreed reluctantly as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

****

A few hours later, they surfaced to Kadara Port. Saph got a ping on her omni-tool The Tempest was heading in to port. “Shit” she swore.

“What’s wrong?” asked Reyes, eyes full of concern.

“My sisters going to be docking soon, or should I say the initiative will be here. You have to hide me Reyes, if she finds me she’ll force me to go back, I can’t” she started to panic.

Reyes placed his hands on her arms to steady her, “I won’t let her take you, I have the perfect spot”

He took her hand and lead her to the upper level, “stay in the shadows, you can watch everything from here but no-one can see you. I do this all the time”

Reyes looked down as his omni-tool pinged, “Hmmm, looks like she’s here to see me”  
Before Saph could speak she was silenced by a quick kiss on her lips, “stick to the shadows” he reminded her before leaving.


	4. The Pathfinder goes to Kadara

Chapter Four – The Pathfinder goes to Kadara

Selena hadn’t slept much the previous few nights. She was worried about her sister, finding homes in Andromeda and her relationship with Jaal. She was more than annoyed when SAM woke her up.

"Pathfinder, we are to travel to Kadara today." SAM reminded her. “Kadara is where the exiles from the Nexus reside. It would be wise to be extra vigilant while you are there"

"Thank you SAM. Why are we going there again?" She sat up running a hand through her white hair.

"To meet the Angaran representative with the code name 'shena' " SAM responded.

"Thank you. Sorry with my sister running off my brain is reduced to scrambled eggs." She rubbed her blood shot pale blue eyes.

"Should I unscramble them for you pathfinder?"

"I can't tell if that's a joke or not."

"Your health and wellbeing are my primary concern pathfinder,” SAM paused, "It appears there is nothing wrong with your brain pathfinder... perhaps your mental wellbeing should be checked. Contacting the doctor now"

"NO! I'm fine Sam really. Just upset." Selena sighed rubbing her face. She eventually got off the bed and made herself a coffee and went for a hot shower.

Selena sighed happy she didn't have to wear her space suit. She pulled on her favourite shirt, some jeans, and put her boots on. She was ready to go.

"Pathfinder your will find your contact at the local bar. Krallas song. They have information on the Angaran outcast" SAM filled her in with more information.

"Thank you." Selena replied as she stepped out of the tempest. She took in the area, she was rather impressed with the lives the exiles had made for themselves. In spite of everything that was against them they seemed to have an infrastructure here…. Even if it did smell of rotten eggs. Selena found Krallas song rather easily and headed inside. The base thumping through her as she watched an exchange between some Krogan and a rather defensive bar tender.

Reyes entered the bar. A little rattled after his exchange with a panicked Sapphire. He spotted his mark. "You look like you're waiting for someone" he said as he walked up beside her

The Asari handed him two drinks, he held one out towards the white haired woman. "I've got time for a drink."

He drank his drink "Shena but you can call me Reyes. I hate code names"

"I was expecting someone more Angaran." Selena responded.

“The resistance pays me for information... amongst other things" Reyes responded with a flick of his eyebrow.

"So you're a smuggler." Selena stated with little emotion.

He raised an eyebrow and walked over to the window "Your man - Vehn Terev - was arrested by Sloane Kelly, leader of the outcasts. Word spread what he did to the Moshae. The people are calling for his execution and Sloane... she is a woman of the people"

_SAM (Private) "Pathfinder your sister is in Kadara. I'm getting a reading from her implant"_

"I don't think I like her." Selena responded to Reyes while mulling over the information she had just received from SAM.

"You work for the initiative. Sloane was part of the uprising on the nexus. I doubt she'll give up Vhen easily" Reyes did know Sloane better than Selena afterall.

"I'm taking him with or without her permission." Selena said stubbornly, she was the kind of girl who always got what she wanted at whatever cost.

Reyes laughed, “We’re going to be friends you and I. There might be another way to Vhen. You work Sloane and I'll speak to the resistance"

"How do I contact you if things go south?" Selena asked as the smuggler walked away

He turned, smiled and winked and continued to walk away.

Selena sighed. She really didn't want to have to do this, she had a sister to find, “SAM find out where she’s hiding”

“Of course Pathfinder” SAM replied.

****

Saph was pacing under the metallic roof of the upper market. Wringing her hands, she couldn’t be found by her sister, she had a real chance at a new life here. She held her breath as she heard footsteps up the stairs. She exhaled when she realised it was Reyes "shit. Thank God it's you. Did you meet her?"

“Hmmm, Why don’t you like her?” He asked Saph, he practically saw the sparkle leave her eyes.

"Ugh. Not you as well" she raised her hands in defiance and started to walk away.

He grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving "Hey, I'm not siding with anyone, simply asking."

"Look there's a huge story behind this..." she looked at him "do you really want to know?"

"Yes, mi amore, I really want to know." A slight smiled formed on Saphs face when she realised what he had said to her.

"Take a seat. We'll be here a while" she sat on the floor in the shadows, her back against the cool steel. She watched as Reyes followed suit and sat beside her, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and placed the other hand on the floor. "So this goes back to when we were kids"

"I was the 'mistake' in dad's eyes. Whereas the twins were the most perfect things to walk in the Citadel. They got everything they ever wanted. Mom tried to include me but after she died dad pushed me out. He gave Selena everything. I wasn't allowed to even speak to my own sister."

"I went off the rails. Drink, drugs, men, so he forced me to move out. Scott knew everything but golden girl Selena was never allowed to know she couldn’t be corrupted by me" she wiped away a tear that escaped her eye. Reyes moved his spare hand to her knee and pulled her closer to his body.

"So of course Selena was influenced by everything that she was surrounded with. She never tried to speak to me when I came back home. She sneered at me and put me down like dad did. Then dad died"

"I thought that maybe she would change without him there and I gave her chance to. I tried. I held my tongue. I tried to support her. She chose someone else to be her second and that hurt. I thought maybe my little sister would help me out. Give me a break. But instead she was just like dad. She loved watching me break in front of her. It was all over her face"

"And now all we do is argue because she walks around with her self-entitled attitude. If someone disagrees with her or offers her a different opinion all she says is that she's the pathfinder and it's her way. I am lower than dirt to her. That's why I.... well I don't hate her... it's not her fault it's how she's been influenced... but that's why I dislike my sister." She wiped her face to dry it off and exhaled, “sorry, I guess that’s all a bit… heavy for someone you’ve just met”

"Wow, you’ve been through some stuff there Ryder" He kissed the top of her head gently, “Did you ever try to talk?”

"We start talking and then it leads to arguments.... so I've given up.... decided it was time to remove myself from the situation. That's why I'm here and why I can't go back" She placed her hand gently on Reyes chest, as he pulled her closer to him.

"Mi amore, she is till in Kadara, if you still don’t want to be found I suggest you stay here. I will come and get you when she’s gone" Reyes suggested, Sapphire moved back from him and nodded.

"Reyes, seriously don't let her find me" she said while standing up. She felt his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him in a safe comforting hug.

“She won’t find you. I promise” He smiled at her

She smiled, raised herself up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek "Thank you…. And thank you for listening"

****  
Reyes jogged down the stairs and back into Krallas Song, not only for a drink but also he could listen to the gossip clearly here. He would be able to find out more about the Pathfinder and if she is still Planet side. To his surprise he didn’t have to look far for the younger Ryder.

_SAM (Private) "Pathfinder perhaps you should ask Mr Vidal about Sapphire."_

"Ryder.” He greeted her with a false smile, “Still here? I though you would have been speaking with Sloane by now" He raised his drink to his lips.

"I already have. We spoke an hour ago." Selena tutted and tossed her silvery white hair over her shoulder.

Reyes wrinkled his nose a little at the gesture. "Its been an hour already? Time flies!" he exclaimed while leaning against the bar.

"Tell me _Shena_. Have you seen a woman here, shoulder length red hair, deep blue eyes. Taller than me not that that's hard." She fake joked.

"I think I would remember a woman like that" Reyes responded while taking a drink.

"Tell me where she is Reyes." Selena demanded in a hushed tone.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Look she doesn't want to be found. She is safe but she needs time and space. That's all I'm telling you"

"She's my sister. Just if she wants space she's a grown woman that's fine. If my hair wasn't already white it would be now with worry. Just tell her to stay safe, I love her Reyes. I just want her to be safe." She sighed admitting defeat.

"Have you told her that Ryder? Because right now she is as low as she could possibly feel. She might be a soldier but her armour can't defend her from everything" His defensive side came out a snarl came across his face.

_SAM (Private) "pathfinder. Mr Vidal appears to care a substantial amount for your sister. Be mindful of your words"._

"Whatever she's told you Reyes, she's exaggerated. I've never done anything but be nice to her. I've tried to find common ground, every time I try she cuts me down. Yes I made Cora my second in command because she was already my father's second. I couldn't change that even if I had wanted to. So if you dislike me now because of her that's fine. But I can't keep tearing myself to be in a million places with the weight of human and now other alien existence on my shoulders. If you'll excuse me." Selena made to leave the bar

Reyes laughed "You don't even know what she told me Pathfinder. But well done Ryder Junior. You've just proven that she's actually right." He spat, he didn’t bother to wait for the over privileged self-important response, he disappeared up the stairs, out of the bar and back into the shadows to find Saph.

Selena scoffed, tutted and huffed. She decided that it was best to get back on the Tempest and leave this awful little planet. She really was angry about the entire exchange. Little Spanish bastard.


	5. Deception

Saph watched as a seriously pissed off Reyes stormed across Kadara Port and up the stairs towards her. His eyes glowing with anger.

“I am glad that you are nothing like your sister,” He said while pulling her closer and kissing her head, “she is a piece of work”

Saph nodded and placed her head on his chest, “did she use the I have millions of lives depending on me line?” she mimicked Selena.

Reyes laughed at Sapphires impression of Selena, “You know your sister” he looked down into her bright blue eyes which were sparkling back up at him.

“Yep unfortunately I do” she paused, “Can we get out of here? I’d rather not risk running into her again”

Reyes smiled as he took her hand, “Of course, and I know the perfect spot” 

A few hours later Saph hauled herself onto the top of a mountain, she laid flat on her back so she could catch her breath, “That… that is one hell of a climb Vidal” she managed to get out.  
He sat beside her, “Yes but look at the view…. Gorgeous isn’t it?” he asked rhetorically while gazing out to Kadara Port.

The mix of the pink and blue neon’s against the back drop of a beautiful golden sunset really was quite stunning, Saph sat up beside him, Reyes wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Reyes, I want to say thank you for the last day or so. You defended me when you didn’t have to, you’ve given me a job, a place to call home… but you’ve also given me hope. I didn’t think that there was life outside the Nexus or Tempest and you’ve shown me that there is. So thank you” she blushed a little and smiled at him.

Reyes looked at her, the look that gave her butterflies, the look that made her feel like the only woman on Kadara. He cupped her face in his hand and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. “You are more than welcome, a woman as beautiful as you deserves to be treated like a princess”

Saph smiled against his lips “Shut up and kiss me” Reyes obliged, after all how could he say no to her? The kiss was broken by the loud noise of The Tempest taking off, Saph breathed a sigh of relief as she watched it leave the atmosphere.

****

The next few months were full of tasks set by the mysterious charlatan who was apparently impressed by Sapphires sniper skills. 

She never did move into her own place. They had fallen into a routine, Reyes went about his secret business during the day and Sapphire either played detective or disposed of people who were in the way. They’d meet up in Tartarus, drink, grab something to eat then head back to Reyes apartment for nights of passionate love making.

They tried to make sure that no-one else knew about the relationship, but they were too wrapped up in each other to really care.

They worked together a few more times, the most memorable being defeating one of Reyes’ ex-girlfriends, Zia. Sapphire drew her pistol and shot her right in between the eyes when she made more than one derogatory comment towards Reyes. Reyes was rather impressed that she would to that for him.

The turning moment came when Saph was summoned my Sloane, a woman that she barely knew. Sloane had heard of Saphs impressive talent with guns and her reputation for doing the right thing, so when she was told that the charlatan requested her presence in a rather odd location she decided some back up was best.

Sapphire met Sloane at the location as requested. They walked into the cave looking for this mysterious Charlatan. 

“You look like you’re waiting for someone” came a very familiar Spanish accent from the shadows.

“Reyes?” asked Sapphire her eyes searching the cave, she spotted what she was looking for, a sniper.

“We’re here for the Charlatan not some third rate smuggler” scoffed Sloane.

“They’re one and the same” replied Saph.

“Surprise” responded Reyes

“This whole time you’ve been lying to me” spat Sapphire, her heart racing. She felt sick, she trusted him only to be betrayed, again.

“Not about everything, you know who I really am” Reyes replied with a meek smile.

“You said you wanted to settle things, how?” asked Sloane

“A duel, you and me, right now. Winner takes Kadara Port” Reyes had this planned out.

Saph blinked back tears as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, Sloane and Reyes circling each other, she had the opportunity to save Sloane but made the choice not to. She heard the bang of the snipers gun and watched as Sloanes lifeless body fell to the floor. She heard Reyes say something about Kadara Port being theirs tonight as she followed him out of the cave.

“I guess you got everything you wanted” she said to him with no emotion.

“What I want is peace, Sloane would have brought war to Heleus. We don’t have the population to survive that” Reyes declared his true intentions.

“Why didn’t you trust me?” Saph asked sadly, “I would have done anything for you”

“I liked the way you look at me, the way you are around me, I was worried that would change” Reyes confessed, looking straight into her eyes.

She thought for a moment, studying his face and expression, she realised that he was being genuine, “Nothings changed”

“You have bad taste in men” Reyes made his way towards her and trapped her against the cave wall. One hand by the side of her head one arm wrapped around her waist holding her close. He crashed his lips to hers in a declaration of love.

She broke the kiss “The worst” she whispered in his ear while he kissed her neck.

“That thing about no strings?” Reyes asked, he wanted to make sure that this was more than just a fling.

“Oh forget that Reyes, I want strings, I want you. Just no more secrets…. Well big ones… small ones I can cope with” Sapphire spilled. Not that she’d told him yet but she was in love with him.  
“No more secrets” he promised, he took her hand and led her onto the waiting shuttle. The shuttle flew to Kadara Port, side door open, Reyes held on to the hand grip with one hand, the other on Saphs hip holding her to him. He couldn’t hide the smile from his face, Sloane defeated, Kadara his and his woman at his side.

Reyes hopped off the shuttle as soon as it landed, he turned around and picked Sapphire up by her waist. She giggled as he twirled her round then set her on the ground. His men stepped out of the shuttle too, all equally as pleased as he.

They all made their way into Krallas song for a drink, there was a chorus from his followers of ‘Well done boss’, ‘nice job’ and ‘guess you’re the king now’.

The rowdy group were onto their second round of drinks when Reyes omni-tool pinged getting his attention, he frowned at the message. He had to tell Saph but he didn’t know how.

Saph saw the expression on Reyes’ face change, “What’s wrong my king?” she asked him with a cheeky smile on her face.

“I think we’d better go outside” he said to her while rising to his feet.

Saph followed him, the cool night air hit her, “What’s happened?” she asked him.

“Its your sister…” he started

“Do we have to talk about her tonight?” she asked Reyes grabbing his collar and pulling him closer.

“Mi reina we do,” he ran his hand though his hair, “I have no idea how to tell you this…. Your sister is dead” he decided to deal with it like a band aid.

He watched her face as the emotions washed across it. First disbelief, then anger, then grief. “I… I have to go” she said in a whisper. Before he could grab her she was out of site.

Sapphire fumbled with her omni-tool opening the door to the apartment she shared with Reyes, she couldn’t see for tears. She didn’t bother getting undressed she just threw herself on the bed her body shaking with sobs. Her baby sister was dead.


	6. Everyone Has a Past

Chapter Six – Everyone has a past.

Reyes came back to the apartment late that night, although not really in the mood he continued to celebrate his victory with his men. He looked in on Sapphire when he returned she had somehow managed to cry herself to sleep while still dressed in full amour. She looked so peaceful, he didn’t want to disturb her so he slept on the sofa.

Saph woke not too long after sunrise. Her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying, she bit her lip when she could feel herself welling up again. She stretched out her left hand to try and find Reyes but the bed was empty. She decided to contact SAM to find out what happened.

“SAM?” she asked aloud.

“Yes Sapphire?” came the familiar voice.

“How did my sister die?” she asked her voice wavering

“I stopped her heart” SAM responded without further explanation

“YOU DID WHAT?” Sapphire roared at the AI, “You’d better have a good explanation for that!”

“She was trapped in a containment field created by the Kett Archon, stopping her heart was the only way to release her. If it makes you feel better I did resuscitate her, she is currently on the Hyperion in SAM node” 

“So she’s alive?” Sapphire brightened

“Yes Sapphire”

Reyes walked into the bedroom in just his underwear, hair a mess, rubbing his eyes and stinking of whiskey from the night before. Clearly the conversation with SAM had woken him.

“She’s alive Reyes, she’s not dead she’s alive!” she practically screamed at her lover.

****

Sapphire was waiting in Kadara Port for Reyes, he said he would meet her here and take her to see an arms dealer for some mods for her gun. He just had some business to take care of first. She tutted and crossed her arms.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone” a shiver went down Sapphires spine when she heard his voice, his arms wrapping around her waist from behind. 

She turned in his arms, “Are you always so cheesy or am I just lucky?” she smiled flicking her deep blue eyes to his lips, he obliged and gave her a chaste kiss.

“Surely, mi reina, I am the lucky one?” he questioned.

“Ugh…. Reyes, shut up” Sapphire groaned, as Reyes took her hand and lead her through the open air market, “Where’s this amazing weapons dealer then?”

****

A rogue Turian followed the couple through the market, fury in his eyes. He spotted the Spanish man’s hand on the small of her back. His heart pounded, she was his, no-one else’s. He watched as she smiled at him and rested her head against his shoulder. The Turian growled a little. His eyes narrowed and jaw clenched as he watched the affectionate display, he would get her back. He started to form a plan.

****

Sapphire giggled as Reyes showed her all the different dealers at the market, Kadara market was so colourful, and that was just the items on sale from the vendors, never mind the vendors themselves. 

Reyes frowned as his com beeped, “Sorry, mi amore it seems I need to take this” he kissed her hand and then strolled away talking to someone via the comm.

Sapphire shrugged and turned back to the vendor, she picked up a scarf that she particularly liked and smiled. She finally felt happy, she was in a great relationship and although things were strained between her and her sister she was still alive.

“That would look beautiful on you” the Turian had managed to sneak up on her. Sapphires eyes went wide, her heart pounding, she felt sick, she never expected to hear his voice again.

“I thought you were dead” she replied in hushed tones. She put the scarf down and turned to face him.

The Turian laughed, “you wish I was, when you were put into the initiative I was too, surprise!” he leaned right into her face, “but it seems that you have not been faithful. Tut, tut, tut” he leaned into her cheek.

Saph screwed her eyes shut trying to move as far away from him as she could he had a tight grip on her arm, “No, no sweetheart you’re not going anywhere, you’re mine…. Remember?” 

“What is going on here?” Reyes interrupted, pulling the Turian away from Saph. He pulled her into his chest. He could see she was petrified.

“Why don’t you ask her?” the Turian grinned forcing Saphs hand.

Saph looked up at Reyes with tears in her eyes, “Keda is my husband” she could swear she saw Reyes’ heart break in front of her.

“I thought we agreed no more secrets Ryder and this…. This is a pretty big one…” he said with little emotion, pulling away from her.

“Reyes I can explain, please give me chance!” she begged him.

He raised his hand to silence her, he really didn’t want to hear it. He felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut. He loved her, told her everything, the only person on this floating rock to really know him and she had lied, and not just a tiny white lie, probably one of the biggest lies she could tell.

Reyes shook his head at her as he walked away, his shoulders drooped, looking at the floor.

“See not even the shady gangster wants you,” Keda hissed in her ear, “You are my property you’re never getting away from me” he grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with him.

****

Reyes threw a nearby bottle against a wall. He roared in anger. How could he be so stupid to let his guard down. He trusted her with everything, gave her everything and what did he get in return? Lies. He paced thinking about her, her hair, her smell, her smile. He couldn’t just forget her.

He flipped his com open and called the one person who could shed some light on this, Selena.

“Reyes, do you know what time it is? There had better be a good reason for this” Selena asked him looking rather disapprovingly at the technology on her arm.

“Your sister has a husband?” he asked getting straight to the point.

“Yep. Ok that’s a good reason,” she replied, “I hope you’re sitting down”

“I just unlocked the memory myself. I didn’t know about this until earlier today. Saph was married to Keda, Dad told her not to go ahead with it. He was evil through and through but she couldn’t see it,” She sighed “a few months in he started sleeping around, he beat her up, and then the final straw came when he…”

“When he what?” Reyes asked angrily, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“He tried to rape her Reyes,” Selena responded sadly.

“No,” he sighed leaning back on his sofa, “no man should ever….”

“He didn’t get chance to do it, Saph managed to get her hands on a gun somehow and she forced him out of the house” Selena recalled watching the memory, it was not pleasant viewing, “she called Scott who told Dad and they brought her back home”

“Why didn’t she just divorce him?” Reyes questioned.

Selena sighed shifting back in her bed, “she tried, but he wouldn’t let her go. He became a stalker, saying she was his and his alone. Saph didn’t want to be in the initiative initially but Dad convinced her, it was the only way to get rid of him. Sleep for 600 years, he’ll be dead and you’ll be free”

Reyes squeezed the bridge of his nose, “and I’ve just handed her back to him on a plate” kicking himself, he knew she was terrified he should have stayed with her, let her explain.

“He’s alive?!” Selena asked incredulously.

“Yes and he’s taken her” Reyes responded.

“Shit”, Selena swore, “I’ll be on Kadara in 6 hours, try and find her, we need to exterminate this son-of-a-bitch”

****

Six very long hours later the Tempest landed in Kadara Port. Reyes hadn’t slept, he was trying to find her, he had all his best men looking all night and still nothing. He was hoping Selena could help with SAM.

Selena charged off the Tempest, white hair glinting in the morning sun, her light blue eyes scoured the hoard of people for Reyes, eventually she found him.

“Tell me you have good news” she barked at him, he was not her favourite person but her sister loved him so she would tolerate him for now.

Reyes shook his head, “I’ve had my best men out there looking for her and nothing”

They walked together to the quieter part of the port, “SAM locate Sapphire”

“I cannot find the exact location, it seems her implant has been shielded from us Pathfinder” SAM responded, “Transmitting the navpoints of her last known location”

Selena sighed, “Thanks SAM. Reyes this is our best lead so far, get your weapons, we need to get my sister back”

Less than 30 minutes later they were ready to leave in the nomad, Reyes had his eyes forward thinking about Saph and what he planned on doing to that Turian when he got his hands on him.

With Selenas furious driving they reached the navpoint within a few minutes, both jumped out of the nomad at the point indicated by SAM. Selena scanned the area for clues.

“Here!” shouted Reyes, he was knelt down by some track marks, the footprints were clearly Turian with some drag marks by the side of them.

“Looks like they lead to that cave” Selena pointed it out to Reyes and as if on cue there came a scream, the pair looked at each other and ran towards the mouth of the cave.

They peered around the rocks they were using for cover, there they were, Keda stood over a cowering Sapphire. Reyes tried to look at her face but she had it covered, trying to protect herself from him.

“You really are a little slut aren’t you” Keda spat at his wife, he grabbed her neck violently and ragged her off the floor, “Running off with that hustler as soon as you woke up? Not a care about me?” 

Saph managed to wiggle free of his grip, “Reyes treated me better than you ever did” she spat back. Her response angered the Turian he raised his fist and landed a blow on her left cheekbone, Saph cried out, the blow knocked her to the floor on her front. Keda stood over her, mingled his hands in her hair and lifted the upper half of her body up.

“You are MINE” his roar echoing around the cave, he slammed her into the rocky floor splitting her lip and cracking some ribs.

Tears clouded Saphs eyes, she gave up, Reyes wouldn’t want her now, this was the best she could hope for. Before she could pick herself up, she heard gunshots and decided it was probably a wise idea to lay low.

“God that felt good, Dad should have done that years ago” Selena stated while walking over to her sister.

Reyes knelt down by Saph he gently stroked the back of her head, “I’m so sorry mi reina, I should never have left you with him”

“He’s gone now Saph. You’re free” Selena managed a smile at her sister, “this doesn’t mean I’ve forgive you for your…. desertion all those weeks ago, we still have a lot to talk about”

Saph nodded, “can we get out of here now?” she asked while wiping the blood from her lip and holding her ribs.

“Of course,” Reyes responded helping her to her feet, “Lets go to the bar. I think we all need a drink”

The trio turned to leave, a Saph heard a rustling, she turned around just a second too late, she saw the gun get fired and her sister hit the floor. Bullet wound in back. Saph quickly snatched Reyes gun from his hand and emptied a full clip into Kedas head. There was no way he was coming back from that.

“Fuck, Sel please tell me you’re still with me” Saph dropped the gun and ran to her sisters side.

“Ugh, yep I’m here” Selena groaned with the effort of moving.

“Don’t move, I’mma try and figure this out” Saph tried not to panic. Reyes looked at her, he had no clue what to do.

“SAM, can I remove the bullet?” Saph asked the AI.

“You can Sapphire but it will not be an easy job, it will also be rather painful for Selena” SAM responded.

Saph thought for a second, “Knock her out SAM” requested Sapphire, “That’s an order” Selena opened her mouth to protest but it was too late.

Guided by SAM Sapphire was able to remove the bullet with her fingers, thankfully it wasn’t too deep. She used medi-gel to cleanse the wound and then stitched it up with the items she found in Reyes first aid kit.

“Reyes, you’re going to have to drive us back to the Tempest. She needs specialist help” Sapphire attempted to get up but the adrenaline had worn off she cried out in pain from her broken ribs.

Reyes felt sick hearing her in so much pain, “mi amore, please stay still, I will take your sister to the nomad then I will come back for you. My men can take care of that piece of scums body”

Saph watched as her sisters lifeless body was carried by Reyes, it seemed moments later that he was back by her side. She nuzzled her head into his neck as he carried her to the passenger side of the vehicle.

Sapphire radioed ahead to the Tempest to let them know the situation. As soon as they arrived Lexi was waiting for them. Selena was taken on a stretcher to med bay and Reyes helped Sapphire.

He laid her gently on one of the beds, his hands held her face, he hated the look of the black and blue bruise that was blossoming on her face. He kissed her forehead, took a seat by her side and held her hand.

“Saph, did you remove the bullet?” Lexi asked.

“Yeah but I probably did it wrong” Saph confessed.

“This is practically professional, I have no work to do…. Have you ever considered becoming a doctor? I could teach you if you like” Lexi offered to Saph.

“I… I didn’t think I was good enough to be a doctor” Saph confessed.

“You should try mi reina, you are good at helping people” Reyes chimed in.

“Well how about you think about it and come back to me,” Lexi said, “lets get you scanned”

As suspected Sapphire had broken ribs and a broken cheekbone, Lexi could put those back together with time and patience. What she couldn’t fix was what else she found on the scan.

“Saph, when was the last time you had a fertility suppressor” she asked.

“Erm, that would be when I woke up…. 6 maybe 7 months ago” Saph confessed.

“So you’ve missed your boosters then,” Lexi mused, “I guess that explains the scan…. Sapphire… you’re 8 weeks pregnant”


	7. Lets Talk it Out

Let’s talk it out.

Reyes held her hand until she drifted off. He was panicking there was no doubt about that but he wouldn’t let her know that. He was worried about his little families safety, she was the first woman to be pregnant on Kadara, she was pregnant with his baby, the Charlatans baby. She was going to be a target as would the baby once born. Shit. He loved her but how was he going to keep her safe?

Once Sapphire was asleep he made sure the coast was clear, he made his way off the ship quickly and quietly. Thankfully no one saw. He made his way to the old Outcasts HQ, he knew there was one person who would be able to talk some sense into him. Keema.

Keema had agreed to become the face of the Charlatan while Reyes still ruled from the shadows, there were a few main reasons for this. Firstly and fore mostly for Reyes safety eliminating him as a target, but it was also good for the Angaran and Nexus relations.

“Reyes! To what do I owe this pleasure?” She greeted her friend, with their customary hug.

“Clear the room, I need to speak to you alone” the look in his eyes was deadly serious.

Keema nodded and motioned for her staff to leave, “This must be serious, something happened between you and that deadly red head?” she questioned.

Reyes sat down on the throne which was technically his, “She’s pregnant Keema, she’s carrying my child” he said in a small voice.

“Well shit. You planned that well didn’t you?” she retorted, waving her cigar in the air.

“Now really isn’t the time for jokes, how am I going to keep her safe?” he asked, looking at her hoping she had an answer.

“You really are having a dilemma aren’t you. The easiest way is to build an outpost down here, Nexus security will be all over the place. She, being a Ryder, can request accommodation and as she’s pregnant they’ll provide everything for the baby. Or you could still create an outpost but you could also build a place in the Badlands, secluded, away from everything, just for you, her and the baby. But with either of these plans you cannot guarantee that people won’t speak, that they won’t sell you out for the right price” Keema provided the two options as she saw them.

“There is a third, I could just let her go, let her and the baby live on the Tempest where I know they’ll be safe” He said sadly.

“But you can’t do that, you love her. If you let her go you won’t be the ‘King of Kadara’ you’ll be a shell. Deep down you know that you must be with her” She knelt down in front of her friend, “You’re scared too”

“Christ Keema, I hate it when you do that, you read me too well” He got up from the throne and wandered a little.

“Yes, yes I’m scared, there’s going to be this little person looking up to me, depending on me, what if I’m not good enough” He was no longer the cool calm and collected Charlatan, he was Reyes worried expectant father.

Keema placed her hands on her friends shoulders, “You will be fine, you’re a good man Reyes” she smiled at him.

“You are one of two women who have told me that now, careful or I might start to believe it” he replied.

****

Sapphire awoke in the Tempest med bay, Selena and Reyes were nowhere to be found, from the open door she could hear voices from the meeting area. She winced as she gently eased herself off the medical bed. She managed to climb the ladder, a difficult task with three broken ribs, and stood in the shadows and listened to the conversation unfold.

“I’m the father, I should at least get a say in this. She should stay on Kadara with me.” Reyes spat at Selena, “Why are you being so difficult?”

“Why? Because Kadara is no place for a baby and you know it!” Selena responded.

“A babies place is with their mother _and_ their father. If you had your way you would cut me out altogether” He hissed at Selena, she was really getting on his last nerve.

“You’re right Reyes I would cut you out, you aren’t good enough for her and you aren’t good enough for this baby!” Selenas eyes were burning with fury, she wanted to make sure this baby and her sister were safe.

“WILL YOU TWO STOP BICKERING!” Shouted Sapphire, she watched as they both flinched, they didn’t realise that she was stood behind them “I’ll decide what’s best for me and the baby. Reyes go back to Kadara, its late you should get some rest. And you,” she looks at Selena, “Take a chill pill”

“He started it Saph! I’m just looking out for you and my niece or nephew!” Selena tried to explain.

“No she started it mi reina, I just want…” He was interrupted by Sapphire

“ENOUGH” Saph shouted again, “Reyes. Kadara. Go”

Reyes admitted defeat, not something that he did often, he kissed Sapphire before making his move to leave and shooting Selena a venomous look.

Selena shot one back and folded her arms across her chest, “I was about to spartan kick him if he didn’t get out”

“Look I know you don’t like him but he is a good man. Please try to get along” Sapphire requested.

“I have tried. Every time the man is at my throat” Selena said back, unfolding her arms and letting them drop by her sides.

“I think you two are just a couple of hot heads” Sapphire laughed a little.

“No, I’ve tried making nice, I tried explaining he basically spit in my face on Kadara. I don’t like him. I doubt I ever will. He might be a smuggler but he’s no Han Solo”

Sapphire sighed and leaned over the barrier, “I love him Selena”

“I’m so scared, I’ve got a baby growing in me. Probably the first human baby in Andromeda. I have ‘The Charlatan’ for a boyfriend and… well I guess my life has never been straight forward” Saph laughed a little at her last comment.

“You have me, I know we’ve not always got along, but I am here with you. As much as I dislike Reyes he loves you. I can see that. I’ll let you in on a little secret. I don’t hate him. But don’t tell him” Sel smiled at her sister.

“How did you know who that guy in the cave was?” Saph asked her.

“Reyes? C’mon Saph I’m not that forgetful” Sel played with her sister.

“no you doofus” She play punched Selena in the arm, “The Turian… you said Dad should have done that years ago”

“Yep I know who he is”

“How did you find out? Dad made me and Scott promise not to tell you” Sapphire explained.

"Um. This is going to sound crazy for a moment okay?" Selena said with a smirk

"Kayyyy"

"Sometimes I come across something that triggers a memory." Selena says looking at Saph. "They aren't mine. They're dads. And with Jaal on our first date? I guess you could call it that. I got the trigger, packed Jaal up with me and I headed to dads room on the Hyperion. Saph. I watched it all unfold." Selena explained

"Oh.... well shit... you know how much I fucked up with that one huh? Keda was the worst thing that ever happened to me" Sapphire sighed remembering her failed marriage. The tears started to fall down her face, “it was awful sel. I fell out with dad. Scott was the only one talking to me. Keda seemed like a lifeline. He said he loved me. We got married in secret because no one liked him"

Selena smirked " I bet you don’t know this he and dad got into a fight once. Keda told dad that he was only capable of raising whores, and weak children. So I introduced him to my right fist who I named whore and showed him what weak really was"

"That’s brilliant, I wish I’d seen it!” She paused and then gasped as she realised something, “That must have been the night that he tried to rape me” The tears fell harder now.

Before she knew it Sapphire was being pulled into a tight hug by her tiny sister, there was at least 6 inches in high different, Selena was crying too "He's dead now. You don't have to worry about him."

"God Sel I've wanted to tell you all this for years but dad made me keep it to myself. So a pushed you away. It was easier to argue with you. If I pretended I hated you I could keep it all in" She managed to get out in between sobs.

"There's something I've never told you. A couple really. When dad and I spent time together... he never shut his mouth about you. He did love you Saph. He loved you more than anyone. And Scott took credit for the presents he gave you. Everything he gave you was what I wanted to give you. He snuck it out of our room and always gave it to you first. I'd get so pissed with him, then saw how happy you'd get and I'd let it go” Selena reminisced about some of the times spent with their Dad and Scott.

"Scott's a little shit isn't he? When he wakes up we need to get him back.” Sapphire laughed and wiped away her tears.

“Oh we so totally do.” Selena grinned at her sister coming up with a cunning plan.

****

The next day the sisters spend the entire day on Kadaras surface, they activated all three monoliths together which Saph had never done before. It was great finally having fun with her sister rather than arguing.

As they approached the vault Selena touched Sapphires arm, “Listen, when I activate that vault its going to create a purification field, like the one when Dad…” she swallowed, “Yep anyway, when I tell you to run, you run”

“Okay Sel I get it you’re the boss” she mock saluted at her sister.

“Look before we go in, can we speak about something?” Something was clearly chewing Selena up.

Saph looked at her sister in concern. “Of course sweetie, whats wrong?”

“Do you remember by first boyfriend Aiden? He was charming and lovely at first. But months later.. he wasn't so charming he started to abuse me verbally, I don’t think I’ll ever forget that."

"Why do men always do that? It's like reel her in so I can abuse her!” Sapphire started, then something dawned on her “Shit.... is that why you're weary of Reyes?"

Selena sighs tears welled in her eyes. "Yes. And I hate to admit it but that's exactly why. I don't want you or your baby hurt. I don't hate him. I just don't trust him. He hates me though."

"He wouldn't hurt us sel. He's different I know it. In all honesty, I expected him to run off when Lexi told us the news. He did look like a goldfish though!" Saph giggled.

Selena laughs. "I have no idea how to tell Jaal about Aiden."

"How are things between you and Jaal?" Sapphire asked.

"Great. So far. Nothing is official. And that scares me. They pride themselves on abstinence Saph. I don't know how I'd even tell him I'm not pure anymore." Selena confessed

"Oh honey" Saph pulled her sister in for a clunky amour hug "look I don't know Jaal that well and I have a lot to apologise to him about. But if he's the guy you think he is... he'll understand"

"I’m scared what if he's not the guy I think he is. I don't want him to see me as some tainted thing." Selena replied in a tiny voice, she was clearly scared.

"Baby you need a guy who can love you for you. Scars and all. If he can't accept you for that then he's not the one" Sapphire advised her little sister.

"I guess? I'm scared." Sel confessed.

"I get that but it's best to reveal it early on. How much more would it hurt if you were seeing each other properly" Saph offered some more sage advice.

"I’ll talk to him when I get back on the Tempest” Selena agreed.

“Well then there’s that settled, let’s go activate this vault!” Sapphire saw the smile appear on Selena face.

****

A couple of hours later they re-appeared out of the vaults entrance, “Bloody hell that was intense!” exclaimed Sapphire catching her breath.

Selena was too busy listening to SAM, she was checking that the vault had worked, a smile formed on her face when she got the good news, “Well it seems that Kadara now has safe water”

The sisters high fived and whooped at the news hugging each other. “Oh Selena, I’ve just had a wicked thought” She grinned at Sel while she explained the plan. Selena laughed and agreed to it and spoken to Jaal on the Comm to ask him to meet them at their nav point. Sapphire did the same with Reyes.

While they waited for their companions so they could complete their evil plan the sisters sat on a large rock in the sun.

“So…. When are we gonna talk about you dying for the second time?” Sapphire asked her sister while basking in the sun.

“You know about that huh?” Sel responded.

“Yep… SAM told me he stopped your heart.”

Selena turned to face Sapphire, “that’s only because it was the only way out of the containment field”

“Full story please…” Saph requested.

Selena sighed, she went into detail about why they were on the Archons ship in the first place, the Salarian Ark, their pathfinder, the Krogan, the sample “He trapped us, me Jaal and Cora in these containment fields, they only work when the thing they’re containing is alive. There was only one option to free us all and that was for SAM to stop my heart and re-start it once I was free”

Sapphire was staring at her sister taking it all in, “so… what did it feel like?”

“What? Death?” Selena thought for a moment, “It was kinda peaceful actually. Ohhh look they’re here… you ready?”

Saph grinned and unclipped her armour as did Selena, “Hey guys we’ve got something to show you!” Reyes swore his heart stopped as he saw the woman he loved dive into the bright blue water below.

Selena giggled as they surfaced, the look on the guys faces was priceless, “C’mon in guys the waters fine!”

Jaal smiled and took of his clothes, aside from his undergarments as directed by Selena he waded into the water and took Selena in his arms.

Reyes reluctantly did the same and guided Sapphire out of the view of the other couple behind a large rock, he was not pleased about her little display. “You purified the water?”

“Well Selena did I just…” She was cut off with a rough kiss on her lips. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, he wasn’t Reyes at the moment, he was the Charlatan. Sapphire bit her lip.

“You shouldn’t put yourself in danger,” he wedged his thigh at the apex of her legs, “You are mine, you need to take care of yourself” he kissed her neck, “say it”

“Y…yes Charlatan, I am yours” she moaned, she could feel herself getting aroused by his sudden change in character.

“Don’t forget it,” he quickly withdrew from her neck and his leg from in between hers, smirking at the whimper that left her lips, “Tonight, my apartment” he demanded.

Sapphire nodded as he took her hand and led her back into the open water. Rather excited about the promise of tonight.


	8. The Charlatan - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. Dom/sub play here. Totally NFSW. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The Charlatan

Sapphire knew that when the Charlatan told you to be somewhere at a certain time you did it. No-one disappointed the Charlatan. She had butterflies in her stomach as she fiddled with her hair and finished her lip gloss in the shared bathroom on the Tempest. She had dressed simply in jeans and an oversized back t-shirt, because of her slight frame she was already starting to show or was it all in her head? She couldn’t decide.  She smoothed down her top and put her leather jacket on hastily. If she didn’t leave soon she would be late and she didn’t want to risk the consequences.

As per the instructions she was given she took the shadows to the apartment that they shared while she was hiding from her sister. She had recently made the decision to change careers and live on the Tempest while she studied under Lexi. She was determined to become a junior doctor and would hopefully be placed on one of the outposts ensuring a stable life for her and the baby. Reyes would never leave Kadara so Saph assumed that he would visit for as long as he was able then disappear to conclude some business elsewhere.

She finally reached the door. Not too early not too late. She swallowed and knocked. Her nerves were already on fire from the promise of tonight. She allowed herself to remember the fire in his eyes and his thigh wedged between hers rubbing at the right points. She bit her lip a little at the memory. The door opened and she rearranged her face into a more neutral position.

“Punctual as always Miss Ryder” Reyes greeted her, he raised her hand to his lips and lightly kissed while pulling her gently into the apartment. He closed the door behind them.

The usually light apartment was dark with strategic lighting, Reyes, or more accurately the Charlatan had clearly put a lot of thought into this night. She felt him capture both of her wrists with one hand as she looked around at his handiwork. “I was less than impressed with your little stunt earlier today” he hissed in her ear while his free hand unzipped her jacket, quickly finding one of her swollen breasts and gently squeezing through the fabric, “you are mine, you must look after yourself. You cannot put yourself or my child in danger” he squeezed her breast a little harder to make sure that she got the point.

“Yes..Re….Charlatan” Sapphire moaned out, she attempted to move so she could at least see him from the way he jerked her back it seemed that this was a bad move.

The Charlatan tutted in her ear “You’ll move when I let you move, you will also come when I let you come. Tonight you will do exactly as I say. Is that understood?” he asked into her neck, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. Sapphire bit her lip to stop herself from moaning again. She nodded in response to his question.

“I said. Is that understood?” He asked again, tugging on her hands and pulling her even closer to him.

She gasped at the roughness of the manoeuvre, but revelled in feeling his chest against her back and breath against her neck again, “Yes Charlatan” she responded confidently.

“Good” he released her from his hold, “you know where the bedroom is. I want to you strip down to your underwear and wait for me in there”

Sapphire did as she was told, she didn’t want to risk another scolding from the Charlatan. Although she knew this night was going to be thrilling she was also a little scared. That sweet, caring Reyes for tonight was absent and in his place, a demanding yet exciting new lover. She stripped and perched on the end of the bed waiting for him to come back into the room. As he entered, she watched him. He was wearing a black simple t-shirt and his usual trousers, it looked like he was carrying a blindfold and something else that she couldn’t quite see.

“Stand up” he demanded of her, he smiled when she followed his simple request. He tied the blindfold around her eyes and in a simple knot at the back of her head. He took her hand and guided her back towards the bed, “lay down” came the next demand, again she conceded. “you are very good at this mi reina, carry on and I may have no reason to punish you”

She smiled as she reached out for him, the sexual tension was thick in the air, being pregnant and around him meant that she was more than ready for some human contact. The Charlatan however had other ideas.

“Tut tut, sorry Sapphire, I didn’t say that you could attempt to touch me” The Charlatan reached to the side and took one of the candles out of its holder, he blew out the flame and let the pooled wax cool a little. He watched her squirm on the bed, looking for him. She had no idea how beautiful she looked blindfolded in black lace underwear practically begging for his touch.

He crawled in between her legs gently kissing her inner thigh. He smiled against her soft supple skin as she reacted to his touch. Before she could enjoy the kisses he dropped a small amount of the still liquid yet cooled wax onto her inner thigh.  The sharp intake of breath showed that she had felt the punishment. “You will remember to obey me now Sapphire”

“Yes Charlatan” she responded, her hand moving to her thigh. He caught her hand before she could get to the area where the wax had just been dropped.

“I think you’re lying Sapphire” he muttered against her other thigh as he nipped at the sensitive skin there, “I’m starting to think you don’t want what I was planning to give you,” he nipped further and further up her thigh, he slid his fingers under the black lace fabric, he smiled at the wetness his fingers found, “But it seems your body is telling me a different story” he teased his fingers over her folds, her hips rising begging him to enter her.

He sharply took his fingers away and tugged at the waistband, he swiftly moved the obstructing material down her legs and threw them on the floor. He crawled back up to her again, “tell me you’re sorry Sapphire, that you’re sorry for disobeying my instructions”

His hot breath against her apex was more than she could bear, “I’m sorry Charlatan, I won’t do it again” she laid her hands at either side of her head.

“Good” he uttered, he flicked his tongue against her clit eliciting a surprised moan from Sapphires lips. He chuckled at her reaction and carried on, he sucked and licked at her clit, moving in circles faster and faster, without warning he plunged two fingers into her velvety depths. She gasped and moved her hips, bucking chasing her release. The Charlatan put a hand on her hip to steady her and he stopped all action drawing a whimper from Sapphire.

“You will come when I say you come” he repeated his demand from earlier, “You haven’t been good enough yet to deserve that” he reached for a small cloth, he cleaned his hands and gently attended to Sapphires thigh. There was a small red mark but it would be gone by morning. The Charlatan shed his clothes, he had plans and was becoming impatient, Sapphire wasn’t behaving as he expected her to. One moment too good the next too bad. He cocked his eyebrow as he had an idea.

Sapphire was still whimpering on the bed, bringing her thighs closer and rubbing them together to try and get some relief from the throb in between her legs. She hoped he wouldn’t notice, but of course he did. Before she could even think about apologising he flipped her over. Her face was in the pillows, knees bent and apart waiting for him.

“Naughty girl” he said with little emotion, he unhooked her bra and let it fall to get elbows. He picked her up roughly by her hair and disposed of the garment. Her back was against his bare chest, her hair still entangled in his left hand, his right hand snaked its way down to her breast tugging and teasing at the nipple.

Sapphire gasped at the roughness of the acts, but she couldn’t deny that she was turned on by this too. She moaned while he kissed her neck, played with her nipples and kneaded her breasts. Finally she’d had enough of the teasing, she knew what she had to do. Beg.

“Charlatan please” she begged him.

“Please what?” he asked against her neck.

She shuddered when his warm breath hit her neck again, “Please fuck me, let me come” she sobbed out.

The Charlatan chuckled, “well seen as though you asked so nicely bonita” he bent her forwards and positioned himself at her entrance, his hands on her hips. Without much of a warning he thrust his hips forward, Sapphire moaned at the quick and sudden entrance. She loved the full feeling that she got from him, without warning he began to move, he gave her little chance to adjust to him.

He snapped his hips to hers, holding on to her sure that his finger tips would leave bruises, he was being rougher than usual. As his hips rolled forwards she moved back to him allowing him to fill her as much as possible. The Charlatan didn’t know how much longer he could last, he reached around and started to rub her clit. “Come for me mi reina” he practically growled at her.

That was it, that was all she needed, the pressure from his fingers on her clit, the rhythmic rolling of his hips, his deep lust filled voice. “Te amo mi rey” she practically screamed at him as she tipped over the edge, her orgasm fully claimed her, her muscles twitching, her walls fluttering and clamping around him. She assumed The Charlatan followed her high, she was too involved in her own high to notice anything around her.

He rested against her back, both catching their breath. He reached up and removed the blindfold from her as they both collapsed down on to the bed, she curled up to his side as he wrapped his arm around her.

“I didn’t know you spoke Spanish” he said while playing with her hair.

Sapphire smiled, Reyes was back, “I learned a few phrases just for you” she played absentmindedly with his chest hair.

Reyes was impressed, she’d learned some of a foreign language just for him? He kissed her head. “I love you too my queen”. His words were a little late, an exhausted Sapphire was fast asleep. Reyes chuckled a little and reached over to pull the covers over her. He glanced down just before he covered her over. She was starting to show a little. He took the opportunity to feel the small bump before covering his little family and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
